Goosebumps Deep Trouble III: The Aftermath
by Dan007
Summary: New York City: Daniel Woods has visited the city on many an occasion but not like this. With fantasy creatures making up its magical underground and an organisation hell bent on its annihilation, he'll have to rely on new friends to root out the evil in the City That Never Sleeps, but time is not on his side.
1. Chapter 0: New World, Familiar Territory

Chapter 0: New World, Familiar Territory…

My name is Daniel Woods. I'm 12 years old with brown hair and hazel eyes. The day in question I was wearing a blue t-shirt with white and green horizontal stripes with blue jeans on (I always wore jeans) along with a black Timberland jacket. The year was 2012. The supposed end of the world year. For the past 3 and a half years I've been introduced to a whole new way of thinking. We ARE not alone in this universe there are in fact different universes out their. Each of them different then the last. I've been introduced to this by my friends Billy Deep and Cam. When I was 9, I was given two books. Goosebumps Deep Troubles 1 and 2. They went into the world that Billy and Cam lived in. I've called their world the "Goosebumps World" In those worlds I rescued Cam from kidnappers, and stopped the desires of a marine biologist. Through all of this, I came into possesion of a weapon called the Blue Saber Sword. A blue sword with immense power, once weilded by a person called "The Guardian". This person supposedly saved the string of unvirses, called The Multiverse by some sort of evil. And Im supposedly the reincarnation of this being. I guess I've come to accept it over the year after learning this. I wish to make these worlds safer places. I only kill if I must. If anyone I know gets hurt I may as well kill the person causing it. I know this first hand. But enough of this backstory.

July 17th, 2012. On that day I was downstairs in the basement playing video games. I was occascionally bored during the summer as I had nothing to do. I was busy playing Metroid Prime when I heard a voice behind me saying,

"Still playing video games after all these years, Dan?" I turned around and saw a young women with blonde hair standing near the stairs. It was Megan. She was supposedly some "Guardian Spirit" keeping watch over me like a guardian angel of sorts.

"What can I say Megan. I'm a gamer and that's it." I said. The women was wearing instead of the usual black dress but a blue one. It looked nice on her I have to admit. But It's not like I'm into older women.

"I've got a new world for you to go to." She said. I sighed. I had just returned to my game, saving it at a save station.

"What is it now? Resident Evil? Silent Hill? Sonic the Goddamn Hedgehog?" I asked her.

"No none of those. Tell me Dan have you ever heard of the show "American Dragon: Jake Long"?" She asked me. The name sounded familiar. Memories of my early childhood were fuzzy at best. I had probably heard people talking about it at school.

"Can't say I have." I told her.

"It was a farily popular childrens animated television program in the early 2000s. It was canceled after only it's second season unfortunatly." She said disheartedly. I guess she actually watched it. "That's the world you'll be gong to. I hope your'e prepared for this." I got out of the gaming chair I was sitting in and grabbed the Blue Saber Sword in it's sheath, tying it around my jeans.

"Ready." I said.

"Good luck." She said. With that, she disappeared. The entire room fadded away untill it was barely recognizable. I felt the floor drop out of me and I started falling into the emptyness. I looked around and noticed the world came into view around me. Skyscrapers and the flat rooftops of buildings materailzed all around me. I looked below me and my feet hit the concrete of a rooftop. It was dusk. I heard the hustle and bustle of the city below as I gained my footing and looked down at the streets. Cars moved through traffic to their destination in the wainning light of the sun. I looked to my right and saw Times Square all lit up in all of its glory. If you looked hard enough at the top you could notice the Ball, a giant metallic crystal sphere that "drops" signifying the new year. My view at the city is cut short as some one kicks me in the side sending me dangeriously close to the building's edge. Regaining sense, I get up and face my attacker. The person standing in front of me was a girl, wearing what appears to be a dark purple ski mask with a hroizontal letter H shaped in the form of a throwing star. Her outfit was a ninja's out fit with black and dark purple. Her blonde hair was braided as it flowed through the wind through the back of the mask.

"Great." I said scoffingly. "I'm getting my ass handed to me by a cosplayer." The girl moved lightning fast attempting to grab my arm to throw me over the edge. I moved out of the way, grabbed my sword and slashed the air near her. She rolled backwards and grabbing something out the back of her outfit. She hit a button and it extended into a green spear.

"I don't like it when my men fight back!" She said.

"Then it's more of a challenge Miss…"

"The name's Huntsgirl. And I'll be sure to send you to you're grave!"

"Sorry but I just got here. I have PRIOR ENGAGEMENTS!" I shouted. I pointed the end of the sword and a flash of blue light hit the girl square in the chest. She flew back, catching her self as she fell. She raised the spear at me and a flash of green light burst from the end of the weapon. I rolled to the side just narrowly missing the blast. I pointed the sword at her again this time hitting her in the head. Huntsgirl fell down and didn't get up. Breathing heavily after the fight. I walked up slowly to her. It took her a while to realize I was their. When She noticed me, the eyes through the mask looked at me angrily.

"What are you waiting for. Kill me." She said. She WANTS me to kill her? I may have already killed quite a bit of people but… she's a GIRL. In my age group. I can't kill a defenseless young women. Then again she wasn't defenseless to begin with. "KILL ME!" She screamed.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" Huntsgirl asked. She was crying. I could see that. She wasn't bawling. It was silent tears.

"Because I help people. I don't kill them. Even if I won I don't kill. Unless I have a pretty damn good reason. A sneak attack is not a good one." I said. I extended my hand to her and she grabbed it with her gloved hand. She wimpered in pain as she stood up.

"Thank you for sparing my life. How can I thank you?" She asked.

"You can start by telling me a little bit about yourself." I said as I leanedback on an exahust vent. "Your real name, who your working for, all of that."

"Allright ." She said. She took off her mask. Huntsgirl was an attractive young girl of around my age. Probably a year older from the looks of her. The blast to the head left a nasty gash that was bleeding. Her eyes were blue. Looking at them, I could tell she wasn't talked into this assassin business. She was forced too. Like a slave. "My real name is Rose. I'm 13 years old. I work with the Huntsclan."

"The Huntsclan?" I asked her.

"You wouldn't like them. There a buch of megalomaniacal dick heads who's intentions are wiping out the entire magical underground."

"What's the Magical Underground?" I asked her. So many new things I have to learn I guess.

"You've read fairy tales right? Unicorns, mermaids and dragons?" Rose asked me. My friend Cam was a mermaid but she probably wasn't llike the mermaids in this world.

"When I was younger yes." I told her.

"This may shock you but there all real. Each and everyone of them is out there right now."

"Giving the city that never sleeps a whole new meaning." I said.

"Exactly. The Huntsclan intends on killing them all because they believe that humans are the superior race then them all." She said.

"Then how the hell did you get caught in all of this?" I asked her.

"I was born into the Huntsclan. Their leader, the Huntsman is sort of the only father figure I've had." She said looking at her bloodstains on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that." I said before she cut me off saying,

"You don't have to. Tell you what, meet me tommorrow at Milliard Fillmore Middle School in the morning. I can get you talked in as a new student their." She said.

_Great. School. I thought I'd be getting away from it all. But if this world has any problems, this Huntsclan sounds like one. _I thought to myself. "Alright. You got it." I told her. She smiled at me and said,

"Great I'll see you tommorrow then." She said. She put her mask back on and ran off into the night. I looked around. During the fight and our conversation, the sky had fadded into night. The only lights were coming from the lampposts and the billboards of Time Square.

"Alright." I said to myself out loud. "How do I get down from here?"


	2. Chapter 1: Forced to Educate

Chapter 1: Forced to Educate…

I fell asleep at the top of that building that night after finding my way down after my conversation with Rose. The sun was practically my alarm as the light hit me in the face. Struggling to find the cable elevator I saw last night, my hand tounched a cold, metal beam. I opened my eyes and I found the elevator. Pressing the button to descend I look back at the building. I could still see Roses bloodstains from the night before. The elevator hit the ground with a thud. I stepped off of it and walked out on the streets below. People were already out on their daily routine this early morning. A strong gust of wind blew and felt paper hit me in the face. I reached up to grab it and noticed it was money. Five 100 dollar bills. Not knowing who dropped them I stashed them into my pockets and hailed a taxi. I would probably need the money more than the person who dropped them. I was practically broke without this cash. The nearest taxi cab pulled up to the side of the curb and I opened the door and sat inside. The interrior of the cab was filled with advertisements of popular brands and all of that stuff.

"Where we headed today, Mac?" The taxi driver asked me. He had a bit of a brooklyn accent.

"I need to get to Millard Fillmore Middle School." I told him. "Bit of a rush as well."

"First time in New York?" He asked me. He turned the cab around heading the opposite side of the street.

"Third. Been here with my family. Never took a cab before." I told him.

"Well you'll be happy to know I know the city better then ANY cab driver in my company." He told me. Me and the driver sort of struck up a conversation. We started talking about the latest baseball game that happened and how the Red Sox smoked the Yankees. "I won't hold anything against you if you're a Sox fan." He told me.

"It won't matter. I don't even know why I like the Red Sox." I said to him. The car screeched at a red light he turned around to me asking, "Ya don't know why ya like the Sox?" He had a bit of a crew cut. He looked a bit like a man who just got out of the Marine Corps.

"Yeah. I guess it's because I've always rooted for the underdog in sports. I don't like the popular teams. It's confusing, sorry for bothering you." I said.

"No, no it's fine. I always enjoy having a conversation with people your age. They offer there opinion on everything. It's kind of interesting." He said. The cab pulled up to the curb and he said, "Here we are kid. Millard Fillmore Middle School." I started to grab the cash but he said, "Don't. This ride is on me alright kid? Most people aren't that nice in the city. Be careful of who you trust here. Got it?" He told me.

"Yes. Thank You Mister." I said before getting out of the cab. I looked up at the building in front of me. It was practically a normal school building. Windows on each floor. People were talking all over the placeschool wasnt open I guess.

"Dan There you are!" I instantly recognized the voice as Rose. I turned around and saw her walking towards me smiling. Her blonde hair was flat and not in a braid. She wore a white t-shirt that barely covered her stomach along with pink jeans with flat top sandals. It was hard to believe that the girl standing in front of me was trying to kill me last night.

"Hey Rose. How've you been?" I said. I noticed she had a bandage covering the gash on her forehead.

"Alright I guess. How's New York?" She asked me. I held up the money I found and put it back in my pocket.

"This money just blew in front of my face. Guess New York seems to have taken a liking to me." I told her.

"You might not want to be waving that around. You might get mugged." She said with a look of sadness.

"People get mugged all the time. Crap has happened to me in the past but not like that." I told her.

"And just who might you be? Talking to Rose like you so obviously know her?" A kids voice asked. With a look of anger I turned around. The kid looked older then me. Near my sisters age of 16. He had Blonde hair but darker then Roses. He wore a foootball players jacket. Red and white over his white t-shirt. The way he smiled like a dumbass made me think I just walked into a "special" kid.

"And who the hell are you?" I asked him. A tone of disgust in my voice.

"Brad Morton. Otherwise known around here as…" He slicked back his hair for dramatic effect. "… The Bradster." I face palmed my self.

_This guy is fucking nuts. _I said to myself. "Alright mr. "Bradster"" I held up my hands and made quotation marks. "I was having a conversation with a girl I just met. Now fuck off!" I shouted. The man looked shocked that I would say that to him. While I meant it. This guy was pissing me off so I told him to leave me alone.

"What's going on here?" A womans voice said. I turned to the steps and a woman wearing a blue and white dress sitting in a wheelchair stood at the top of them.

"Mrs. Derceto. My friend Dan was just telling Brad to leave me alone." Rose said. She looked at Brad angrily. He yelped and ran away.

"So much for the tough guy act." I muttered.

"You must be the Daniel Woods that Rose told me about now right?" She asked. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes ma'am." I said. She looked at me for a while and said,

"While it's nice meeting you. Rose has told me quite a bit about you." The parapalegic told me.

"She has?" I asked her. I turned toward Rose. She shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face.

"Yes. It seems as though you would be a good student here. Welcome to Millard Fillmore!" She said. She extended her hand out for me to shake it. I oblidged asking, "Would you need some help back up to your office?"

"No I'll be fine." She said and rolled over to the door and opened it, rolling the wheelchair with herself inside the building. A sharp buzz went off on the outside as everyone went inside the building.

"Are you coming?" Rose asked me as she headedover to the door.

_I guess I'm a new student here. Then again, school will let me kill some time during the day. _I sighed saying,

"Yeah. I've got nothing better to do."

The classroom of "Professor Hans Rotwood" was filled with paper maches of dragons and other fantasy creatures hanging from the ceiling or in displays.

_This guy must be nuts._ "So what's with the teacher in this class, Rose? Is he obsessed with magical cretures?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to talk but a voice interrupted her,

"Obsessed doesn't even compare to this guy." The voice came from a kid across the aisle from me. He had spiky dark hair with a green streak going across it. He wore a red jacket with blue-gray baggy jeans.

"Really?" I asked him. "Explain away."

"I heard he used to be a famous professor in his time. Then he began writing these thesis's on why and how magical creatures exist. He lost his job at the Hoboken Science Institue and her he is today teaching a class on the crap you see around us. But is facts are all wrong though." The boy said.

"Jake what are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"You know as well as I do Rose." He said.

"Rose who is he?" I aked her.

"You must be new here. I'm Jake Long. You?" The boy introduced himself.

"Daniel Woods." I said.

"Well Dan, it appears we may get along this year. Heard ya told Brad to go fuck himself." Jake said.

"He interrupted a conversation. People these days don't understand to leave people alone." I told him.

"Tell me about it." He said as the door to the classroom opened and stepped in the teacher. He was an odd man, waring a green jacket over a blue dress shirt. His dark brown pants were wrinkled, as if they weren't washed in a while. His red hair was covering little of his bald head.

"All right class. Let's get this over with." He said. The man spoke in a germa accent. "Mr. Long?"

"Forced to be here." Jake said. The teacher narrowed both his eyebrows at him and returned his attention to the list on his desk.

"Miss Rose?" He asked.

"Bored out of her mind." Rose said, roling her eyes around the room. The teacher (who I suspect was Rotwood) narrowed his eyebrows at her continuing on the list untill he reached my name.

"Appears we have a new student here. Mr. Dan Woods?" Rotwood asekd, looking around the room.

"Present." I said, staring at my desk. This time the teacher didn't narrow his eyebrows at me. Weird.

"Rotwood must hate you guys." I told Jake and Rose. School had just let out and we were talking outside the school.

"We just get on his nerves, that's all." Rose said.

"So Dan, how did you meet Rose?" Jake asked me. I started to think of an excuse but If he knows Rose, he may as well know about this Huntsclan bs.

"Kicked me in the back almost sending me off the roof of a building. Fought for a while, told me who she was. That's all really." I told him, keeping as straight a face as I could. Jake didn't look the least bit shocked at all. He turned towards Rose and she nodded.

"Well goddamn. If you need a place to crash, head over to my grandfathers electronics store, Canal Street Electronics. Ill tell him all about you." He turned to leave but stopped and asked, "You know about the whole magical-

"Yeah." I cut him off. He nodded and took of running. "so where are you going Rose?" I asked her.

"Following you guys of course. Come on!" She said and took off quickly after Jake. I chuckled slightly.

_These people are weird. _I thought. I ran quickly after Rose.

_I wonder what IS actually going on over here in the city. Nothing seems out of the ordinary or anything. Then again, appearences aren't anything…_


	3. Chapter 2: Looks like the Oddball

Chapter 2: Looks like the Oddball…

I looked at the entrance of Canal Street Electronics. It was like any of the store fronts I've seen, except this one seemd older then the rest. The window showed television sets, dvd players and tape rewinders. What stuck out the most was the slogan. "Never had a customer, never had a sale." I read it to myself a couple of times to make sure I wasn't being tricked. Getting a headach from the sounds of the city around me, I stepped inside the door.

The shop on the inside was a mess. The paint on the wall was coming off in places. TV's were strewn about the place, some broken. I could hear voices coming from a curtain behind the cash register.

"Jake how many times have I told you not to do that! Exposing someone to magical creatures is the worst crime someone can do!" The voice of an old man said.

"Gramps listen! Rose found him and told him! Why are you shouting like that?" The sound of Jake's voice said.

"Is this true Rose?" The old man asked.

"Yes but I had my reasons…" Rose said softly. The curtain over the door swung and I saw Rose looking directly at me. I gave a slight chuckle asking,

"Was I interrupting anything?" She smiled and said,

"No of course not." Jake's head popped through the curtain.

"There's the man of the hour!" He said, stepping forward and shaking my hand. "I'd like you to meet my Gramps. Gramps! This is the guy we've been talking about!" He shouted. An old man walked through the curtain. He was a tad bit shorter then Jake. He wore a long sleeved blue robe with yellow tips, hemmed the same color as well. His hair was white, appearing to be thinning, along with his thick eyebrows and Fu Manchu esque beard.

"Jake I may be old but I can still hear perfectly fine." He said. He looked at me and said, "You must be the boy they have been talking about. My name is Luong Lao Shi. You may call me Gramps like Jake does. Your name is?" The old man asked. I cleared my throat.

"My name's Dan Woods. You're Jake's grandfather?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes. I am also his Dragon Master as well." I raised an eyebrow.

"Dragon Master?"

"Yes." The old man continued saying, " Jake and I are both dragons." I burst out laughing in my head.

_To think I believed Rose on that! I've been here for a whole day and haven't seen a single fantasy creature at all. This is bullshit. _Jake must have guessed I didn't believe him as I noticed blue smoke started swirling around him.

"Jake what are you doing?" Rose asked him.

"What the hell's going on here?!" I asked. The smoke soon cleared form where Jake was. What was their instead was a long, slender red dragon with a yellow stomach with green scales on the back.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shouted, immediately pulling out my sword.

"DAN IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!" The dragon screamed in desperation. Taking a better look at it, I realized that it not only sounded like Jake but had the same spiky hairstyle. I sighed, putting away the sword saying,

"Christ man, you scared me for a second." Jake laughed saying,

"Guess this means you know were real!" By "were" he must mean all of the magical creatures.

"Guess so." I said. "Anyway, what are we doing about this Huntsclan?" I asked them. The blue smoke swirled around Jake, turning him back into his normal self.

"Rose knows what's going on. Would you care to explain?" Jake asked her.

"Alright. What I think the Huntsclan are doing is finding these Crystal Skulls." Rose said.

"Crystal Skulls?" I asked. "What would these people want with worthless skulls?"

"They aren't worthless, Dan. If a person gets all of them they'll be able to grant one, irreversible wish." Gramps said. The expression on his face told me it was serious.

"And what would this wish be?" I asked.

"The annhilation of all magical creatures." Rose said. I swore under my breath.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" I said, heading towards the door, before feeling someone grab my arm.

"Hold on a second Dan. We don't even know where any of them are yet." Jake said.

"You've got to be shitting me." I said.

"Were not sure but we think that one is in the possesion of a giant somwhere around here." Gramps said. "He'll be travelling through the park at night so we can catch him their." I went over to the couch and sat down on it.

"And now we play the waiting game."

We had talked over how this was going to happen. Rose felt like showing me what exactly the Huntsclan is and was going to tell them she located the skull. Me and Jake on the other hand were going to get the skull first. Jake'll leave with the skull and I'll stick around to deal with Huntsgirl at that point in time. It was weird thinking about it. I was fighting someone I know but someone who was helping me. I couldn't think about it. It's either me or her. She must know that too. Me and Jake had already arrived at the park. It was quiet. The moon was high in the sky providing little illumination. Jake stood out with his red jacket. I was near invisible with my black jacket. "Don't tell me you fell behind Dan." Jake said.

"What did you think I'd be doing?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Hell if I know." He said.

"Tell me Jake, how long have you known Rose?" I asked him. It would probably be awhile till this giant showed up so I may as well know the guy a bit more.

"I bumped into her at school. Literally. She's easily one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met." He said. His eyes looked like he was remembering the day he met her.

"How'd you figure out she was Huntsgirl?" I asked him. He frowened saying,

"The Huntsclan was holding this Grand Equinox Hunt thing. A hunting contest of sorts. I was being a dumbass and got caught. Rose practically had me cornered. I thought if I showed her who I really was she…"

"I understand. Besides, you two would make a good couple." I said. The smile quickly returned to his face.

"Thanks man. You know, for a guy I just met, your all right." He said. The ground rumbled where we were standing.

"Is that what I think that is?" I asked. Jake's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Get ready." He said as the blue smoke swirled around him. I slowly took out the sword and examined it. The sword gleamed in the moonlight making it look even more ancient. "I forgot to ask, where DID you get that sword?" Jake asked. I turned toward him and said,

"I got it as a gift." A tree soon fell near me as I rolled out of the way. Looking up I saw what had destroyed it. The silhouette looked like a normal human but much bigger. It's brown clothes were tattered and ripped. I'm surprised they weren't falling off. "You nearly killed me asshole!" I shouted at the hulking beast. It stopped moving and looked at me.

"What you call me?" It said in a deep tone. It obviously never learned proper english.

"Asshole. The thing you shit out of. Now I heard you have a certain priceless skull with you." I said.

"You not take it! Skull mine and mine alone!" It screamed. It ran towards a tree, ripping it off of that ground. A blast of fire erupted from the sky hitting the beast also setting the tree on fire.

"What are you doing Jake?!" I shouted.

"Saving your ass! Now take this guy out NOW!" He shouted back. The giant was trying to beat the flames off of him as I ran forward and slashed at his legs. It screamed in pain as the burning tree dropped to the ground beside itself. It fell on one knee leaving itself vulnurable. I jumped up and stabbed the giant in the chest. It roared back in pain, flalliing me through the air as I held on to the sword. I didn't want to fall off. The giant fell backwards onto the ground with a thud. I pulled the sword out of the beast now examinning the mess I had caused. The giant was bleeding from his leg and from his chest. He would bleed out soon from the size of the wounds though. It wihmpered saying,

"You want skull so bad you willing to kill?! Here! Take the damn thing!" It reached out with it's hand and what was in it was a skull. It was gleaming in the light of the fire along with it's green eyes. I grabbed it immediatlly and handed it to Jake.

"Looks like the Oddball." I said. The dragon's head nodded.

"Agreed. Have fun with the Huntsclan my friend." He said before taking off into the night. I looked around for a place to sit and decided to just sit around the still burning log. I put the sword back in the sheath and sat down on the grass. I was surprised it hadn't caught fire yet.

We had now obtained one of the skulls. How many of them are left to get? I heard a mettallic whirring and moved my head, just in time to avoid a green energy blast. I jumped to my feet, extracting the sword and looking around the darkness.

"EVERYONE! HE'S OVER HERE!" A man shouted. All of a sudden people converged out of the darkness. They all wore dragon skulls as helmets, wearing the familiar dark purple and black outfit Rose wore. They all carried the same green covered spear. I noticed Rose by some man. His dragon skull was noticably larger then the others, I could see his eyes through his mask.

"So. You must be this Dan I've heard so much about." He said.

"And you all must be the Huntsclan I guess." I said.

"And what did you think we were if we weren't the Huntsclan?" Huntsgirl asked. I shook my head and said,

"A bunch of goofballs going to a World of Warcraft convention. Damned if I know."

"Well Dan it appears as though you have something we want, so hand it over now and we may spare you." The man said. Like hell I'd agree with his word.

"Sorry pal but my dragon friend's already long gone by now. And he has it." I said with a smirk. The man took his spear and stabbed it into the nearest tree shouting,

"Dammit! KILL HIM!" A couple people in the circle rushed at me. I moved to the side of one and hit him with the butt end of the sword before punching him in the face. Another one lunged forward with his spear and tried to stab me. I ducked and stabbed him in his stomach.

"I'M DYING!" He shouted.

"Stay down! It's just a wound!" I retorted as I grabbed another goons spear and sent him falling to the ground. I then took the spear and stabbed him. He screamed out in pain as it went through his chest. I ducked as another spear hit the spear already through the man as I lashed out with the sword at someone's stomach, drawing blood, before I pulled the sword back and with all my strength, sliced through the grunts neck, decapitating him. I looked around as I gasped for air. The entire ground was soaked in blood and dead bodies. I turned towards the remaining people and screaming,

"YOU WANNA FUCK WITH ME! HUH? I DARE YOU! PUSH ME! PUSH ME!"

The grunts all screamed and ran off. Except for Huntsgirl and that man. "Aren't you supposed to be their leader or something? Why not tell them to attack?" I asked.

"Their all cowards. But not Huntsgirl. Kill him!" he instructed. She hesitated but ran forward and screaming. I dodged the spear, grabbed it, threw it to the side and puched her in the gut and in her chin. Sending her falling back on the ground.

"I've had enough of this. I'm outta here." I said. I aimed the sword at the man and fired a blast of blue energy at him. He fell back against a tree. I walked off into the city away from the carnage.

_So that was the Huntsclan. They weren't too tough. Certainly persistent little bastards. If they really are keen on getting those skulls, then I guess I'll beat them to 'em first!_


End file.
